Fate?
by ruuz
Summary: HIATUS He thinks of her as a sister and friend, because he doesn't want to believe he loves her, she might hurt him too. But you can't hide from fate.
1. Chapter 1

_What happens after the epilogue?  
What happens to poor Jacob Black after his heart gets broken?_

_Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic but I like to think he finds love, unexpectedly, like fate.  
Here's my version. _

_You don't have to review but I'd really like it.  
Even if you tell me how much I suck and that I should never ever be allowed to write anything again I'll still love you :)_

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Jacob (I can only dream…)  
I don't own Bella either (I mentioned her in the first line, that probably her only appearance in the whole story, we'll see. As of now though she's nothing but Jacob's past.)  
They belong to the fabulously talented Stephenie Meyer.  
But Bryant, Doria and the girl who does have a name that I just didn't give in this chapter do belong to me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
She was so different from the girl he had been sure he loved, so different from Bella that it was almost funny.

Her hair was the palest blonde he had ever seen, most people just called it white to save themselves the trouble of trying to describe it, but he couldn't ever describe even one aspect of her in just one simple word. Because she was so much more then that, he had once literally used a dictionary in the fruitless search of a description of her, it hadn't worked. He recalled the first time he met her. It had been raining, it felt right, to have rain wherever he went; it reminded him of Forks, of the place that would always be home.

He had run, so far, he didn't even know where he was anymore. Nothing was familiar. He had phased back, feeling odd to be human when he was so accustomed to the wolf form that had carried him so far, so fast. He had wandered around in stolen clothes, --his own abandoned at the start of his run--, not thinking, and not seeing anything around him. Lost in thought.

A small form collided with his massive one; instinctively he caught it.

"I-I am so s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to! P-Please forgive me, s-sir! I-I wasn't paying any attention!" the quiet, frightened voice begged. He looked down at the creature cradled in his arms.

Her hair was wet, and when the light touched it, from streetlamps or headlights, it sparkled like diamonds; her face was pale, so pale he would have thought she was one of _them_ if he couldn't smell her perfectly human scent, her eyes were wide and luminous, a strange purple-grey colour. In them he saw fear.

Something in him…changed when he looked at her. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted her to be his. He would protect her until the end of time.

It had happened, he had sworn that it never would, but it did. Jacob Black had imprinted.

"No harm done. My name's Jacob." He said, smiling in a way he hoped was reassuring.

She didn't look the least bit reassured.

"No seriously! Don't worry about it! It was my fault anyways. I got caught up in my thoughts and I just…was dumb."

She let out a quiet giggle, going quiet and staring up at him seriously after just a second of gracing his ears with the musical sound, "It was really my fault! I didn't mean too! I'm so sorry Jacob!"

His arms tightened around her gently as he heard his name in her delicate voice.

She heard the rumble of his stomach.

"Are you hungry? That won't do. Come with me, I'll feed you!" she said pulling out of his arms and snatching up his hand before she thought about her actions, she dragged him after her, walking quickly. He trailed behind her, a willing captive.

They reached a house after a short walk and she walked right in.

"Doria!" a voice called as they walked through the door, a tall boy was standing in the hall, arms crossed, glaring at the fragile creature holding his hand. "She's brought home another stray!" his voice had an annoying edge to it, like he was tattling on her. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up, Bryant!" she hissed.

"If it's another dog…" a warning voice called down the stairs. Jacob grinned at the irony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_end of chapter one. _

_Please let me know if you'd like more.  
Thank you for reading, it means a lot :)  
I think my grammar and spelling was all good, I'm too lazy for spell check though. If there are mistakes let me know, kay?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two!  
Thank you to the people who have already reviewed! I appreciate it a lot, and it motivated me.  
There is some important information in here, amid all the random-ness.  
I tried to answer all the questions you asked, what-a-stupid-lamb, whether you find the answers or not is another thing entirely. Evil laughs  
Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I only wish Jacob was mine, but alas! He's the brainchild of the amazing, talented (and envied) Stephenie Meyer.  
But I own all the other characters for consolation. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You haven't told me your name yet." He whispered in her ear.

"My name? It's Natalia." She said, smiling up at him, warmly.

Jacob had so many questions; he wanted to know everything about this small, ethereal young woman.

"You can ask." She said calmly, her eyes warm, friendly.

"Ask?"

"Your questions. I know you have some. You are oddly unguarded for someone with so many secrets." She said, serene.

"S-secrets? I don't have secrets!"

"Yes, and I'm a big, hairy truck driver named Stan." She said, rolling her beautiful eyes and poking him in the side.

"How old are you?" he demanded, it had been bothering, she was so tiny, she only came up to his elbow, and even though he was tall he wasn't _that _tall. She was like a child. But then she was so serious sometimes, and that fear that sometimes flashed in her eyes wasn't a look you would see in the eyes of someone completely innocent to the ways of the world.

"Sixteen, I know I'm short, you don't need to rub it in. Bryant does that enough." She tossed a playful glare at the glowering boy who leaned against the wall, glaring at Jacob.

"Hmph. Why are you always bringing home things you find off the streets, Nat? It's so annoying!" There was nothing playful in his tone. He was genuinely angry.

"At least I'm not a selfish jerk! Anyways you are one of those street things me and Dory brought home, so I wouldn't complain!" she crossed her tiny arms across her chest, looking angry even though she never rose her voice. Jacob wondered how the conversation had turned into an argument between the two.

"I was different. I can't believe you brought _this _one though. He looks a lot like Raph-."

"_Shut up!_" she hissed, the fright that had been in her eyes when she first saw Jake was back, and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Stop fighting, kids!" came a cheerful, kind, _maternal_ voice, before Jacob could step in and rip the boy to shreds for making that look come onto Natalia's face.

A plump woman followed it. She was in her early forties, Jacob guessed, with her long greying brown hair pulled up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, and her gentle blue eyes gazing fondly at the bickering teenagers. They fell upon Jacob and her gentle smile widened into a welcoming grin.

"I'm Doria. Ignore these two, they are very fond of each other, deep down." She extended a hand and he took it, shaking it.

"You have a fever!" she gasped, eyes widening with worry.

"Oh, uh…it's nothing. I'm always this hot." He smirked lightly at his choice of words.

"Dory! Jacob is hungry! I'm going to feed him now!" she said, glaring at Bryant one last time before grabbing his hand and dragging him to a pleasantly warm and inviting kitchen.

She glanced at the stovetop and a sunny smile broke across her features, though a bit of the fear—and pain? —still lingered in her eyes, he wondered if it ever completely went away.

"Cookies!" she exclaimed, "Doria makes the best cookies I've ever tasted! You have to eat some!" She picked up one giant cookie from a tray of about forty—where did all those cookies go?!—it was gooey with chocolate and a wisp of steam rose from its center as she broke it apart, handing him the larger piece and nibbling on hers happily. She kind of looked like a mouse as she nibbled, holding it in both her hands and taking off tiny pieces. Watching her eat made him laugh.

"What?" he just raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Hmph, well, can I ask you some questions?"

"Only if I get a question of my own for all of yours."

"'Kay! How old are you?"

"Sixteen, same as you."

"Oh…I thought you were older!"

He frowned bitterly for a moment before grinning and asking, "Is that why you called me 'sir'?"

"Yep! You are really tall, you know. And not even just because I'm super short!"

"Well, you are short." He shrugged, "What's your favourite colour?"

"It's my turn to ask a question, Jacob. Stop cheating. It's yellow, actually. Now I get two! Where do you live? And…hey! Why haven't you started eating your cookie yet?!"

"My home is in Forks, Washington. I left though, about a week ago." He took a bite of his cookie, eyes widening as the delicious taste danced on his tongue.

"Oh. Where are you staying now?"

"Nowhere, I guess."

"Stay with us! We have tons of empty rooms."

He grinned and nodded, finishing his cookie in two bites. Doria had come into the kitchen at some point and she handed him a glass of milk, smiling.

"Show him where he'll be staying, Nat.," she told the girl as he downed his drink.

Once more her tiny hand slid into his and she led him from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Not very eventful, and not too well written (I'm sorry!!!)  
I know this chapter is boring.  
But some important things happen that are going to end up being important.  
If you can find them you get a hug and some of Dory's cookies :)_  
_Also I wanted to show how Jacob ended up staying in the house, because it would be weird if he was just randomly living there.  
And it gives you a better chance to know a __bit__ about Nat, she's actually a complex character but I don't think that really came across here.  
I actually really love Bryant but he comes off as kind of a jerk. That changes shifty eyes  
Please review, you get an extra seven cookies! (These are very big cookies mind you)  
if you have any questions/ suggestions I'm completely willing to answer/consider. ;)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** No, Jacob isn't mine. He belongs to Stephenie, who is a genius, who better be planning a happy ending for him in her books, because he deserves it, just not with Bells, because she's Edwards.  
And no, I don't own them either. My imagination isn't amazing enough to come up with the phenomenon that is Edward.  
Which is why my writing is found on instead of bookstores, worldwide. :)_

_I'm dedicating this chapter to all the wonderful people who have reviewed!  
Especially you, cookie monster, because this chapter has some of that fluff I promised you, and I have lots of fun talking to you about whatever :)_

_Thank you for all the support, guys!  
I appreciate it tons and tons!_

_Happy reading :)_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.::_**One Month Later**_::.

Natalia and Jacob were instant friends, from the second their lives, rather literally, collided.  
So it only made sense that when exposed to each other almost constantly for a month they because even closer, he was her best friend; and she was his.

"Jacob!" she called happily, tossing her tiny form into his arms.

"Natalia, he only went to the grocer! Don't act like you haven't seen him in a decade." Bryant said, grinning. Whatever his problem with Jacob had been it had evaporated after just over a week.

"But I missed him very much!" she said, nuzzling her face into the warmth between his neck and shoulder (_A/N: He lifted her up, like she could reach his shoulder on her own! Okay…__maybe__ with stilts. But she obviously doesn't just walk around with stilts on. _)

Grinning Jacob rested his head on hers, squeezing around her waist slightly tighter. "I missed you too, Nally." He said, using the nickname that only he was permitted to use.

She giggled and Bryant rolled his eyes at their antics.

Jacob suddenly shifted her behind him, so her small hands clasped together around his neck, her graceful legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Jacob!" she cried, feigning annoyance. He just chuckled and stooped to pick up the bags he had unceremoniously dropped when Nat threw herself into his arms.

Then, Nat still clinging to his back, he walked into the house, pretending like he was about to bump her into a wall, or the door, but Bryant, walking behind them, could see how carefully he manoeuvred so that she came no where close to actually bumping them. He could tell from the slight shaking of Jake's shoulders that he was just getting his share of amusement from the playful squeaks she emitted every time he 'accidentally' stumbled a bit to close to the sage green walls. They made their way to the kitchen this way, Jacob stumbling close enough to wall, or furniture, to emit a disgruntled and slightly amused noise from Natalia, Bryant trailing behind them watching with a tolerant, and amused smirk dancing across his lips.

Doria came into the hall to see what the ruckus was, and laughed as she saw Jacob nearly, and obviously intentionally, stumble into a table, Nat shrieking his name in dismay from her perch on his back.

"Aw Nally, did I scare you?" he muttered once he had dropped his bags on the ground and shifted her so she was cradled in his arms instead.

She set her face in an angry glare, "How dare you, Jacob Black? You could have really hurt me!" she said, quiet, dangerous.

The look of shock on his face made it too difficult for her to keep the angry glare in place, "Gotcha'!" she giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek as she slipped out of his arms and ran away down the hall.

"Brat!" he yelled, chasing after her with a sunny smile on his face.

Doria and Bryant shared knowing looks, their eyebrows raised.

XxX A few days later XxX

"Nat, I'm proud of you."

"Why, BryBry?" she said, her voice chirpy.

"Because, you finally got over _him_."

"That wasn't me, silly!" she said, her voice sounding a bit sadder, fearful.

"I know that. It's because of Jake. He's helped you a lot. I hope he forgives me for my behaviour. It was inexcusable. I thought that he might be like Ra-_him._ I didn't want you to get hurt again. You're like my little sister." Jacob, who stood listening from the dining room to the conversation he knew he probably wasn't supposed to hear, sighed in relief. He had been afraid that Bryant liked Nat in a more…romantic sense.

Not that it mattered to him who liked Nat; she was just his friend. He corrected his thoughts hastily.

"Aw thank you BryBry, you are such a sweetie!" he just knew that she had tossed her arms around him.

"Geroff!" he mumbled. Jacob knew he was hugging her back and only playing the role of too-tough-for-hugs, he grinned to himself.

"Kay! Have you seen Jacob? He promised he'd watch a movie with me!"

"I saw him in the upstairs hallway." He said, Jacob heard her exit through the kitchen's other door.

"You should ask her about Raphael. She'll probably tell you. I think you really need to know, if you ever want to be closer to her. It's hard for her but I know she trusts you." Bryant said, leaning in the kitchen door.

"You set her up." Jacob said, raising an eyebrow.

"You listened in."

He shrugged, not the slightest bit repentant.

"And you sent her the wrong way."

"Well I needed to tell you to ask her. And it would have been hard with her latched onto your side."

"Well, thanks Bryant. You're a good guy. And I do forgive you. I would have done the same, for her." He grinned and waving as he walked away saying, "I believe I promised one silly girl that I'd watch a movie with her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fin. _

that's all for now, folks.  
I was originally going to have what, in my outline, was dubbed as 'Chapter four' just be part of this one, but I changed my mind again, because I wanted to update sooner. :)  
Chapter four will be here soon though, I'm hoping.  
It's where all the action starts!!  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, I appreciate it tons.  
I hope this clears up why Bryant was such a jerk before; he was honestly worried about her. And he really doesn't have any romantical feelings towards her. She's like a sister to him :)  
For those of you who I haven't told (I'm kind of feeling proud of myself for it) I have a real live, written down on paper outline!  
Which is big for me because normally I just write off the top of my head, and when I forget where I was taking things I stop because I don't remember my own story.  
I've finished up to chapter nine and I'm feeling rather please with myself :)  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you've got the time (and inclination!)  
Peace  
Ruuz  



	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Yeah right, I wish.**__  
Dedications: Dedicated to everyone who has sent me a review, because they give me a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart. Especially to you, cookie monster, because you're amazing, I used both movie suggestions.  
__I am horribly sorry for making you wait, but A LOT has been going on, the least of which being me grounded from the computer for two days for no apparent reason. And my uncle lives in my basement now, and he's always around being annoying, and I can't write when people are talking to me and being annoying.  
I'm hoping to get enough money this Christmas to buy a notebook computer so I can write in the peace that is my bedroom. Or them finally hooking up the other computer and letting me have this one in my room. Either way me + computer + room is bliss  
Anyways, if that happens I'll be very happy and more likely to have frequent-er updates. Wish me luck :)  
Anyways, it's not too long, but everything that I needed to be here is here. I'm not too good at adding random scenes; I have a tendency to get straight to the point. Anyways, that's why all my chapters are short. I'm thinking that soon some of them will be longer, just 'cause there's so much content :)  
Chapter five will be up soon, I hope. Unless I get annoyed to death XD_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_  
_  
"Why did you have to pick this one?! Can't we watch something that isn't your typical chick-flick?! Just once!?" Jacob moaned as the opening scene of the movie Nat had selected played.

"Where would be the fun in that? Anyways, this is a good movie. It's this or _the Notebook_." There was a menacing lilt to her pretty voice as she hissed the title of his alternative.

"What on earth are you talking about, Nally? Seriously! _Mean Girls _is my all time favourite movie. It's like…wonderful. Now shhh so we can watch." He said, hastily, waving his hands around in a comical mix of panic and feigned eagerness.

She grinned happily and snuggled up to his warm side, Jacob wrapping his arm around her without any thought to the action.

About half way through the fourth bowl of popcorn Jacob grabbed the remote and paused the movie, Lindsey Lohan's face frozen in a rather odd expression on the television screen.

"Nally," his voice was hesitant, eyes looking at her warily, judging her expression, "Would you tell me about Raphael?"

She visibly flinched at the name but still she nodded slowly. "You won't like it though. Are you positive you want to know?"

"Yes." His tone left no option; Jacob Black was going to find out about Raph tonight one way or another.

"Okay. Please, just don't say anything until I've finished. I don't think I'll be able to talk about it. It's hard for me, you know?"

"Please, just tell me."

She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and began, "Three years ago, when I was thirteen, I ran away from home. My parents were alcoholics and they got abusive when they couldn't afford booze. They couldn't afford it a lot. One day I just got sick of it. So I left. I was walking around in the part of the city where we lived, the bad part, and I was starting to get paranoid, but I knew I couldn't go home, because next time they would probably kill me. Then this really kind voice came out of the darkness, 'Are you all right, miss? This isn't a good place to be at this time of night, any time really. Would you allow me to take you to your destination?' I was so scared already, so I heard a kind offer from a nice voice and I didn't hesitate. I said yes. He asked me where I was headed. I said I didn't know. After all, I had just run, without a thought as to where I would end up."

_Sounds familiar. _Whispered Jacob's thoughts

"So he offered me a place to stay. I said yes to that too. This man was so nice I didn't see any danger. So he took me to a large house, all kinds of people staying in different rooms. 'My house. I let people in need stay.' I thought that was so kind. I stayed with these people for a long while, and then one night, everything changed. Johan, the man, brought home another 'stray' the man he brought home immediately attached himself to me, we were fast friends. Raphael. Then, one day, about four months after I started staying there—two after Raph came—Raph kissed me, and told me he loved me. And I believed him, loved him back. I was happy, for a time. And then he cheated on me. I wouldn't see him, I couldn't, it hurt too badly, you know? Raph didn't like that. He smacked me. I ran. He caught up. He forced me; he had never forced me before. I was so afraid, Jacob." Her eyes were wide, frightened, and almost hopeful, hoping that he would not be disappointed in her. "And then he beat me more, he broke my right leg so I couldn't run away. He took me to Julio, who was kind of a doctor, and he patched me up, sorta. But I still couldn't walk without help, and Raph told them all that I fell down the stairs, so nobody was worried about leaving him alone with me. He kept hurting me, not as serious, because people would be suspicious if someone who could barely walk was suddenly getting tons of injuries, simply from spending the day in bed. And he kept…forcing me. He said I belonged to him, that no matter what he did I was _his_ that if I left him he _would_ find me, and it would be even worse. So I stayed, even after my leg healed. It wasn't until Johan brought Doria that anyone even _knew _something was wrong. Me and Doria were fast companions, friends yes, but she was also my mother figure. She was, is, the mother I always wished I had. Anyways, one day I was hiding out cause I was all bruised and scraped, on my face even, so I couldn't hide it and she got really worried and broke in. I was a pretty pathetic sight, sobbing and beaten like I was, and I told her. And she got really angry. A week later our plans were done, I had barely been beaten 'cause I was cooperating all week long, so I could walk by myself, and so we packed up everything and left. Only a note for Johan telling him we couldn't come back, no reasons, no nothing. We knew that if we stayed there, he would find me quickly, so we left, and went to a different town. But he found me. And beat me, again. Broke my collarbone. Doria found him, standing over me in an alley. She called the police, Raph ran away. We left and came here. He hasn't found me…yet." She ducked her head, afraid to look at him. Then suddenly she became aware of the shakes that were running through Jacob's entire body. "Jacob? You okay?"

"I have to go!" he yelled, getting up and dashing from the room.

All he could see was red, he could feel the shakes wracking through his body, feel his wolf form begging for release, asking to be set free, because his human form couldn't possibly contain all his emotion. He _needed _to be a wolf. He was just around the corner, nobody in sight, when he phased. A moment of pain as he practically exploded, then breaking easily into a run, going as fast as his body would let him. Which was pretty damn fast.

Behind him Natalia still sat on the couch in the living room, staring after him. Wondering why he had run away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hope you liked it :)_

_Please review, I'd appreciate input, or…you know…anything. [Desperation!_

_It's almost Christmas break, lala, that's two weeks of relative free time. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Dedicated again to Cookie Monster. Because you made me put my pants back on and write. __I'm sorry for the delay. I'm having some trouble with my stupid family and it's given me a odd sort of writers block, I haven't lost the ability to write but I don't feel that same crazed drive that motivated me before._

_Short chapter. No worries though, it's a lead it of sorts to the action-y-ish bits. That I am NOT looking forward to writing. All the angst is going to give me a rash. _

_**Disclaimer**__(sadly I'd forgotten the word and had to go look it up on the last chapter of the story. I'm cool :\): No I don't own Jacob. I don't even own socks that match. I own everyone else. Which makes me feel better about the way one sock has cats and the other one is fuzzy and lime green. _

xxxxxxxxxxx  
He couldn't go back. He had lost control. Almost in front of her. Not to mention running away after she revealed something so very important. Nat probably hated him now. Jacob couldn't go back. He kept trying to rationalize it to himself, but it wasn't working. His whole being, back in human form because he had finally managed to calm himself, cried to return to the warm house that, even after such a short time, felt just like home. A place where he belonged. He was willing to bet that it was because of the warm presence of Natalia more than the house itself. Anywhere she was would be home for him. She was, after all, his perfect soul mate. It had only been a few hours since he ran and already the loss of her company was causing him distress.

_But it's better for her if you stay away!_ Whispered some masochistic part of his mind that urged him to avoid returning, stay away. He had lost control, he deserved to be deprived of the one person he needed more than anything.

**You may have run, but she'll forgive you. She needs you back. Go back to her, Jacob**. He liked this inner voice better, it went along with his own wishes so much better. And for that it was all the more convincing.

_What if you don't get away fast enough next time, Jacob? Do you want to be a monster? _He was really starting to loathe this part of his mind. His own personal inner sadist. **You aren't a monster.  
That **_**bastard**_** is a monster. A real one. He's as bad as **_**them.**_ This voice was probably much smarter, it had everyone's best interests in mind.

_Don't be a weak idiot. Stay away._

**Go back. She needs you. What if **_**he **_**comes back? She **_**needs **_**you!** That thought decided him. He had to go back to make sure she would always be protected.

He turned and started heading back, taking longer because he didn't want to phase again.

----

"Where's Jake gone? Nat? Nat!" Bryant stared at her, she had sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, staring at nothing, shocked by Jacob's rapid departure.

Some part of her knew he had a good reason, she knew there was something different about Jacob Black, but she didn't know what. She felt heartbroken, maybe he thought she was disgusting for ever getting involved with someone like Raphael, maybe that's why he left her. But that didn't explain the panicked and distressed expression she saw before he fled. Not to mention the violent tremors that had wracked his entire body. Something, probably her intuition, told her he was different than anyone else she had ever met—she didn't even need intuition, her feelings told her enough to know that he wasn't like anyone else—she hoped something in his diversity was what had forced him away so quickly.

Maybe he still cared. If that was the case, she needed to find him. Tell him that she didn't hate him, that she was sorry she was so sickening, she would try to be better if only he'd come back.

With that thought in mind she stood and grabbed her jacket, running out the door and down the street.

The same way Jacob hadn't gone, in a huge city she still didn't know too well.

xxxxxxxxx  
_I told you it's short. __But I'm not going to take long between updates anymore. (Cookie Monster, dear, the second I even start with that send me a message telling me I'm an idiot at that if I don't update soon you're going to steal my first born child, kay? Thanks :D) Let me know what you think, please!__And once again, I'm super sorry for my stupid slowness. I offer you my soul as an atonement for the general state of FAIL! I inhabit. __Cheers, __Ruuz _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **Jaocb isn't mine, regrettably. Though if he was I would hog him all to myself and you wouldn't know about him anyways. So I guess it's good he belongs to Stephenie Meyer, eh?_

Another Chapter. More angsty and depressed-making in my opinion.

Please don't hate me!  
**Warning: **Implied mature content, but not the happy kind.

(the first bit is in italics because it seemed more fitting to have it italised. Just letting you know in case you, for some reason, miss the magical 'my author's note is shutting up now and the story is beginning' barrier)  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

_The streets were so dark._

She'd never seen these places before.

She took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end.

But when she turned to go back to the street, there were people blocking the way.

Her eyes widened in fear.

She could almost smell what was going to happen to her.

And they could smell her fear.

"Hey, cutie. How 'bout a ride?"

And they pounced.

She, to her credit, fought with her everything. But that just made them violent.

When they were done they left.

She lay there, crying, bleeding, broken, until the blissful darkness finally stole cruel consciousness. 

-----

"Jacob?! Where's Nat? Why isn't she with you?" Bryant was suddenly afraid. Jacob stood on the doorstep, looking ashamed. Until Bryant spoke. Jacob looked up with an odd expression in his dark eyes. Worry and horror and something so much deeper that Bryant couldn't even begin to identify.

"What do you mean? She isn't here? Why isn't she here?"

"She left. To find you, I guess. About two hours ago."

Before another word could be spoken the tall boy, who was still kind of a mystery to Bryant, had turned and run down the street in the direction Nat had taken.

-----

Once around the corner he changed easily into a giant wolf. His nose touched the ground and he found her scent, strong to his sensitive nose. He followed it in winding paths through the city until it finally became strongest near a dark creepy alleyway.

Other scents mixed with hers in a horrible combination that made his hackles stand up and every sense he had scream at him for not finding her sooner.

He made his way into the dark of the alley.

She lay there. Bloody and bruised and still so beautiful it hurt. His whole body told him to run away from the pain that he felt upon seeing her like that. It was worse than any feeling he had ever experienced. It made him want to die. He hated being human at that moment, because it was his human side that made him feel like this. He threw his head up and howled his grief.

The lovely eyes with the strange colour opened hazily, she wasn't really there. She was lost in pain and shock, she wouldn't remember the huge russet wolf when she woke up. A single word escaped her lips before she passed out again, "Jacob?"

That alone gave him the strength he needed. His body slipped back into it's human form, he was sobbing so hard his chest hurt. "All my fault. My fault. I'm sorry, Nally. I am so sorry." He whisper-sobbed as he picked up her light, broken form.

He ran all the way back to the house, a half hour jog for a normal person, a five minute sprint for Jacob.

"Hospital." He bellowed as he threw open the door, gently taking Nat to the living room and laying her tenderly on the couch.

Bryant and Doria came in, worried then horrified as they saw Nat.

"If someone doesn't call the ambulance in the next five seconds..." he growled, taking her hand and whispering in her ear, begging her to be okay. Telling her she would be alright, telling her he loved her. Because he had realised when his heart stopped beating upon seeing her, that whatever he was trying to fool himself into thinking he loved her and that wasn't going to change. And not as a sister or just a friend, either.

Jacob Black had realised at what may have been the worst possible moment, that he was in love with Natalia.

He was lost in his worry and regret until the sound of sirens filled his ears and flashing lights danced across her pale and battered skin.

Paramedics came in.

Jacob wouldn't let go. He went in the ambulance, holding her hand the entire time. Doria and Bryant followed behind in the car.

He watched as they wiped the blood away, as they bandaged her cuts and scrapes. As they gave her an IV. Finally they were left alone in a two bed hospital room. White walls, metal medicinal objects that Jacob couldn't for the life of him identify, the anaesthetic smell that saturated everything. And Natalia, fragile and bandaged in a hospital bed that was far too big for her tiny form, it made her look even more broken and vulnerable than ever. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at her, resting peacefully now.

It was all his fault.

He didn't deserve her.

He didn't deserve anything.

But he couldn't bring himself to leave.

xxxxxx

_Can anyone guess why I didn't want to write this chapter?  
The angst (with good reason) is hard to write (I hope I did it pretty well D:)  
And doing that to Natalia makes my heart sad.  
But it was nessicary for my story line._

The last part, at the hospital was originally part of chapter seven, but it felt better included here. So it is.  
Jacob's being emo  
And ohmygosh, two in one night -dead-  
Please tell me what you thought!?  
Even if it's just something along the lines of **"OHMYEFFINGGOSH! What in heck is wrong with you? How could you do that?! We better be getting some damn good fluff to make up for this you meanie!" **  
Not that I haven't already decided to add some fluffies to make up for being an insane mean charater abuser.  
Ironically Nat's pretty much one of my favourite original characters at the moment.  
Leave it to me to torment those I love. It's like reality XD -is master of terrible pick up lines and corny jokes-  
Cheers,  
Ruuz  
(p.s. I'll try to have number seven up tomorrow so I can make good on my 'no more slowness and also some PLZFORGIVEME fluff-ness :D)


End file.
